Talk:Tommy Oliver
Tommy was born in 1980? Wouldn't that make him just 13 years old in MMPR? 1977 or 1978 would be more realistic. Must be a big mistake of that interactive CD-Rom. anon 1979 by my reckoning, because he graduated high school in 1997, aged 18. Digifiend 00:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Dino Thunder Era Tommy's Dino Thunder Era subject needs to be greatly reduced. Each paragraph is a whole episode long. Jedi Striker 18:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) to the original power rangers hey my kids would like to meet you someday.15:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC)Willisandgrant :I really don't think the cast look at sites like this - try http://www.rangercrew.com Digifiend 02:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : :Go to one of his MMA fights. Google for it. He always has time for his fans. --trlkly 05:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey when you get a chance email me on yahoo willisandgrant@yahoo.com Valdasim Soemone messed up the page. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 01:06, 5 October 2009 (UTC) * Fixed. ShadowStarkiller 00:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) White Ranger Powers I just scanned through the topic, and I couldn't find any mention of this, does Tommy still have his Mighty Morphin' White Ranger/White Ninja Ranger powers? I never saw any mention of them being written out, I just thought he preferred to use his more powerful Zeo and Dino Thunder powers. Am I right in thinking he still has his Red Ranger Zeonizer and his MMPR White Ranger morpher? - 17:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :The morphers and coins were broken before Zeo, as that was the reason they had to use the Zeo crystals instead. However, Adam is later shown using his broken morpher, so it's possible Tommy could, too. Furthermore, Adam eventually gets his morpher fixed, meaning Tommy could get his fixed, too. What's really notable is that the Dragonzord is still around, waiting to be called again. Fortunately, we saw when the Dragonzord first came out that the Dragon Dagger is not absolutely necessary for its use. --trlkly 05:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tommy... as the dino thunder phantom ranger. Perhaps The Phantom ranger could transfer his powers .... This could account for him appearing again. Tommy could have used it as a powerup for his black ranger powers! What do you think? 17:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Josh the hedgewolf :There was no Phantom Ranger in Dino Thunder - or in Abaranger, its sentai equivalent. Nbajammer 17:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Wrong .... There was a toy Form never explained . :It Was Made from all The ranger's toys. :There were four parts. 17:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Josh The hedgewolf :Plus,the Black dino gem' s power to turn the user invisible is Like the phantom ranger. 17:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Josh the hedgewolf ::A toy does not mean there was a Phantom Ranger. There was not. There were toys of 3 rangers for the last 3 zords from RPM, but they weren't in the show. Asuka/Tommy did not have a powerup in Abaranger/Dino Thunder. Nbajammer 17:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) He's the only Green Ranger. For some reason the page says "Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (1)" and "Green Ranger (1)", even though Tommy was the only Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Pie4ever0 (talk) 18:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :That is incorrect. See Tom Oliver. The topic says that one of the reasons why Tommy was considered to be a legend was due to him being a part of 4 Power Ranger Teams. Technically, he was a member of at least 5- Mighty Morphin, Zeo, briefly Zeo, the 10-man Red Ranger team in Wild Force, and Dino Thunder. 23:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think you mean briefly Turbo. And Forever Red was a team-up, those 10 red rangers aren't themselves a team. More of an alliance. Jason did NOT defeat Tommy The article claims that Jason defeated Tommy at the end of the GWE saga. That's inaccurate. All what he did was knock him down and destroy the Sword of Darkness, which broke the spell Rita had over Tommy. After that, he was still in fighting condition, but because Tommy and Jason no longer had any reason to keep fighting each other, the battle ended. Reddez (talk) 11:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Defeat =/= kill. The article is correct. Tommy lost the battle when Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness. :::Did you read what I said? The battle ended because Jason broke Rita's spell and freed Tommy, not because anyone got defeated. Tommy could have kept fighting if he had wanted, but had no reason to. Reddez (talk) 13:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I did read what you said, and I pointed out where you went wrong. Once Tommy was no longer evil, the battle ended. The battle ended as a loss for Tommy because Jason destroyed the sword. The article is correct. :::::How is that a loss for Tommy? He wasn't beaten, just freed. Being defeated in a battle means that you can no longer keep fighting. If anything, it was a loss for Rita. Reddez (talk) 16:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) picture change the picture to this:File:הורד.jpg Itamar20112 (talk) 13:38, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Why? The one we have right now is fine. Tommy Oliver 2017 Page I know that the Cenozoic Rangers not counting zordon have pages despite not having profile pics, but can we start making A Tommy Oliver 2017 page? I uploaded the 2 pics of his jacket from the post credit scene. (Dragonfly31 (talk) 00:49, July 3, 2017 (UTC)) :From my understanding, that was merely a cameo. There would be insufficient information to warrant a page. Super Power Beatdown If we're going to include stuff about Super Power Beatdown should we include other "fight" series like Death Battle? Maswartz (talk) 20:37, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :I don't believe so. The fact of the matter is SPB's version of the Green Ranger is in Legacy Wars, an officially licensed game. If not for that, Super Power Beatdown wouldn't even be mentioned on the page, or anywhere on the wiki. Street Fighter Showdown Version? Okay, are we going to add the version of the Green Ranger from the Street Fighter Showdown video? Jmcdavid (talk) 19:10, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Why didn't Saban get a plastic dragon shield during 'Mighty Morphin'? --SuperFan95 (talk) 21:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Tommy's wife... Under the "Family" section for Tommy there are 3 entries; out of these there are 2 we know to be completely accurate, his brother David and his son JJ, but at this point I think we can be pretty sure he is NOT married to Kat, nor is she at all likely to be JJ's mother. I suspect a fair portion of why anyone thought Tommy and Kat were a thing comes from the end of "Dimensions in Danger", when the portals are set to allow the gathered Rangers to return to their own proper dimensions the two are shown holding hands as they cross. Quite frankly other than that one moment there's really nothing to support the idea. Consider the situation; Tommy plays a key part in the rescue of the 6 captured Rangers, of which 3 were previous team mates (Rocky, Kat, and Trent) while T.J had been his choice of replacement as the Red Turbo Ranger.....my point being he had direct and long-standing relationships with these 4. But all things considered he really doesn't show any significant or particular concern for one over the others, nor is he shown in any way to be particularly excited or relieved after the rescue. If Kat were indeed his wife and (probably) the mother of his son it's extremely unlikely that he'd just casually lump her in with everyone else in both his desire to save and his relief after the rescue. Yes he's a legendary badass and has laser focus and a total professional attidude when you get down to the Ranger business, but honestly if they really WERE married and she the mother of his son, it's all but unthinkable that he wouldn't show a more significant concern over her specifically both before and after the whole rescue situation. He's just not that kind of d-bag, plain and simple. Waeddryn (talk) 02:18, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :It's also possible that they marry after this episode takes place. Granted, that's not as likely, but it isn't stated either way. Perhaps Tommy intended to keep things in a business relationship. Well Tommy was Married to Kat in A Season to Remember and they are married in the upcoming comic Power Rangers Soul of the Dragon which the writer said that story is stinking to the shows canon, and in that comic Kat is JJ's mom. It's more likley Tommy didn't want his emotions to control him so he doesn't lose his focus. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 10:35, November 23, 2018 (UTC) TWO MORPHS IN ONE DAY?! Am I the only one who's going to acknowledge that Tommy not only had the ability to go Green Ranger but also White Tiger Ranger during Ninja Steel? Which also leads into the fact that he could probably have been Red Zeo as well? Power Houz (talk) 01:25, February 10, 2020 (UTC)Power Houz :He did go Red Zeo in Ninja Super Steel, the only former Ranger power of his he didn't use was Red Turbo.